"True Story"
The "True Story" theorized by some and hinted at in Lakeview Cabin Collection suggests that the series of events that transpire in the Epilogue is what "really" happened, and that the ''Lakeview Cabin'' franchise is based on what happened in the epilogue. Details Epilogue *Red, along with his wife Eleanor and their two children, spend some time at a lakeside cabin. *Eleanor throws a key into the lake. They later have intercourse on the cabin bed. *Upon going into the lake, Red finds himself plagued by horrific visions depicting Eleanor and his own great-grandfather(?) engaged in depraved acts. The visions seem to be caused by the lake gods. After each terrible vision, Red wakes up in his bed, as if it were a nightmare. *After receiving these visions, the last of which depicts Red himself hacking Eleanor's corpse with an axe, Red appears to go mad and re-enacts the vision. He murders Eleanor with an axe and then dumps her corpse into the lake. *When Red goes into the lake and sees the last vision (he and Eleanor happily growing old together) several times, a manuscript entitled "Lakeview Cabin" shows up in the west cabin, suggesting that Red wrote down the details of his visions. He would later go on to attack his own children. *The manuscript is eventually found, and its contents are adapted into a horror movie franchise. Epiloguecabin.jpg Not so seductive.jpg Dispose ofthebody.jpg Hub Level *The cinema hosts a "horrorfest" - a screening of the films Lakeview Cabin III, IV, V, and VI. *In a nearby house, a man who resembles one of the camp counselors from Lakeview Cabin III (possibly one of the actors) has committed suicide by hanging, writing on the wall that the sewers "scream" at him. *Beneath all of this, in the sewers below, a killer known as the Sewer Dweller hangs the flayed bodies of his victims throughout his underground lair. When he is discovered and damaged, the Sewer Dweller transforms into a monstrous fetus-like creature before being killed. **The Sewer Dweller, who the creator has stated to be the same individual as Babyface (from III), seems to be the "real" counterpart of Babyface. The Sewer Dweller's mask strongly resembles the Babyface mask, which is present in the epilogue, possibly suggesting that the Sewer Dweller is one of Red's children or Red himself. Slide1.jpg Lvc_sewer.png Sewermonster2.jpg "Movie" adaptation(s) Red and Eleanor *Within the Lakeview Cabin "movie" franchise, the implication that Red killed Eleanor is still there. However, Eleanor returns as some sort of vengeful spirit who seeks to kill Red and drag him beneath the watery depths of the lake. *In Lakeview Cabin III, the setting changes to Camp Lakeview, where it is suggested that Red and Eleanor spent time there, or perhaps even met there. *While Eleanor does become pregnant, in the "movies" she actually gives birth to a monstrous fetus. *Eleanor's role in the movies is changed from a victim to a villain, and her antagonistic qualities are exaggerated throughout the films until in V'' she transforms into a gigantic alien monster. *Red's role also develops into that of an antagonist, although in the first ''Lakeview Cabin he is the main character, with only vague hints that he is a killer. In III, his murderous tendencies are more pronounced. Red's children *Red and Eleanor's monstrous infant would seemingly later become the near-indestructible Babyface killer which terrorizes the camp counselors at Camp Lakeview. *During Babyface's attack, Red - who seems to have further slipped into madness - emerges and joins his offspring in attacking the counselors. *When Babyface and Red are both killed, Eleanor appears on the west dock and sings, only to attack those who approach her. *In the "movie" continuity, Red and Eleanor's eldest son grows up to become the Happy Dad killer. *Red's daughter appears briefly in a portrait at the end of III, but her status and whereabouts are unknown. Babyface attack.jpg Daughter.jpg Happydad unmasked.jpg The Lake *In IV, it is revealed that Red's great-grandfather - who appeared in the "real" Red's visions as someone who raped and murdered his wife - placed a curse upon the lake, which is most likely why it has supernatural qualities. **The lake's power allows dead bodies that are dumped into it to emerge once again, albeit as more monstrous beings, as was the case with Eleanor, Babyface, and any dead camp counselors that are thrown into the lake's depths. *It seems that the power of the lake especially affects members of Red's bloodline, since the CEO seemed to become more powerful after consuming some of its water. It is also highly possible that the lake is responsible for the offspring outbreak on the space station in VI. Lakeview Valley *In the town of Lakeview Valley, their lake has similar qualities to the lake depicted in III. *The events that take place appear to be outside of the movie franchise, since there is a buried Babyface mask which is most likely part of the film merchandise. *It is stated that the tarot cards, which have images of eyes (the symbol of the lake gods), were made in a factory not far from Lakeview Valley. **This could be referring to the factory seen in IV, or rather the "real" counterpart. *Red himself appears, and although his appearance closely matches his depiction in the movies, he mentions the movies made about him, as well as his plans to deal with those who made them. **Furthermore, he mentions that Eleanor is not truly his wife, nor was he in charge of a cult. *One of the Lake Gods that supposedly drove Red into madness physically appears in the underworld. Category:Hub Level Category:Lakeview Valley Category:Epilogue